


用餐愉快

by dominique_aaa



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, meant to be PWP, protagoneil, something...odd, yet instead turned into
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique_aaa/pseuds/dominique_aaa
Summary: 干饭人的苦恼与快乐。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	用餐愉快

不工作时，P是个非常简单的人。他喜欢崭新的、锃亮的皮鞋；喜欢靠枕和刚从烘干机里拿出来的，味道清爽的毯子；喜欢刚吹干的头发；喜欢准点到的公交车，但他最喜欢的还是舒舒坦坦地、踏踏实实地吃上一顿好饭。他在吃这方面并没有很高的要求。一罐保质期长得可疑的奶油蘑菇汤，一碗塑料味的芝士通心粉，甚至是一杯热牛奶，都能让他倍感幸福。只要让他认真从容地咀嚼食物，喝一两口水，再像个有教养的绅士那样擦擦嘴和手，他就能感动很多天。吃饭时就应该把注意力都放在食物上，而不是去想其他什么该死的事，比如钚、熵和拯救世界。专心致志，一心一意——这是他老妈教给他的重要品质。她真是个有智慧的女人。

可他没能继承他母亲的智慧，所以入错了行。这几天他和尼尔天不亮就醒，眼没睁利索就开始工作。早餐通常只有一杯咖啡和一根烟，午饭是从便利店买的干巴巴的三明治，晚餐不一定有，这要看运气，他们一连几天都运气不佳。每当P准备买晚饭时，尼尔就会突然打来电话或是出现在他的房门外。P觉得尼尔是故意和晚饭过不去，因此对尼尔产生了一点怨气。怨气越积越多，他常常都是气饱的。

英国佬对食物的品味不很可靠，但是被请吃饭这种事P还是不会拒绝的。当然了，他会辩解这是工作需要。那句话怎么说来着？“标准作业流程”。只有他自己清楚，他对这件事的重视超过了专业的范围。那天他老老实实地越过了早饭，穿上了自己最体面的一身西装，像个虔诚的、要去做礼拜的信徒那样前去赴约。结果他连椅子都没坐热，午餐就结束了，饭当然是一口也没吃到。那个下午他的心情格外阴郁。吃一顿垃圾的、仓促的饭是一回事，而被人请客却没能吃到饭则完全是另一回事。

尼尔很不知趣地靠了过来。“你今天中午去见克罗斯比了？”

“嗯哼。”

“在哪儿来着？The Reform Club是吗？”

“是啊。”

“听说那儿的煎犊牛派可是，哦，怎么说来着——”

“不记得就别说了。” P瞪了尼尔一眼，对方一脸幸灾乐祸。

“可是，美味的煎犊牛派……多汁的，鲜嫩的，配上白松露汁……你们肯定吃了吧？”

“让我一个人待会儿行吗？”

“哦，我想这不太合适，”门铃声插了进来，“我点了两份。”尼尔抽出一张黑色的卡片，敲了敲桌子。“克罗斯比请客。”

七百磅花得很值。送餐员用一双戴着白手套的手将餐包、汤、沙拉、主菜、葡萄酒和甜点讲究地摆在乱糟糟的茶几上。这是P几个月来第一顿安稳地从头吃到尾的饭，心里很是舒爽。胃口得到了应得的抚慰后，思路也宽阔了许多，七七八八的念头蜂拥而至，让他头脑混乱，不想好事。就连尼尔对着他解开了两颗纽扣，他也没有觉得不对劲，反而越发觉得尼尔可爱，之前积累的怨气也所剩无几了，现在只觉得他手笨，这么久还脱不掉一件衬衫。

“轻点儿对待我的衣服，”尼尔呼吸不稳，“我还打算穿呢——嘿！”

尼尔的纽扣有点问题，P索性把他的衣服扒到小腹上 。二人跌到地毯上。当尼尔跨坐在P的身上时，后者有些不知所措，于是一股脑地解开尼尔的皮带，企图用蛮力掩饰自己的经验匮乏。尼尔扶着P的手，指导他拉下自己的拉链，并从中掏出半勃的阴茎。尼尔自己的另一只手也没闲着，他将P那根硬得发胀的家伙抵在自己的阴茎上，开始搓动二者。P不耐烦地顶着；尼尔的速度太慢，P干脆打掉了他的手，用带着老茧的拇指狠狠摩挲二人吐着前液的龟头，接着报复似地拽了下对方的阴囊。尼尔的腰一软，失去了平衡，整个人迎面贴上P。P的手还在粗鲁地摆弄着二人的鸡巴，眼看着就都要射出来了，但尼尔并不想就这样结束。他按住P的手，将其导向自己的后穴。P明白了他的意图，挣开了那只汗涔涔的手，揉了两把他的屁股，突然重重一拍，使身上那人倒吸了一口气。P试探性地伸入一根手指，接着又加进两根。

“你，你要，哎，撑一撑。”

P的手指张开，并拢，搅着尼尔湿热的肠道。尼尔半张着嘴，舌头探出，胡乱地吻着P，嘴里时不时逸出些下流的呻吟和残破的话。P觉得差不多了，便将阴茎一点点地滑入尼尔的后穴。龟头在破入时遇到了点阻力，然后肉穴便将它整根地吸了进去。P慢慢地抽送起来，感受着肠肉的嘬咬，这让他脑子发昏，因此他没有注意到自己粗哑的喘息声和倏然加速的操干。P一通乱捣，时不时刮蹭尼尔的前列腺，这让尼尔贴着P脖子的两片唇哆哆嗦嗦的。他的下半身像是被抽光了筋骨，一股油滑的酥麻感流至小腹，全身颤抖，嘴里脏话连篇。P用牙齿咬了咬尼尔的乳头，后者便更加热情地将屁股往他的鸡巴上送。P看着自己的鸡巴在尼尔的穴口处搅起些白沫，想起去玩弄尼尔的阴茎，结果刚揉了几下龟头，尼尔就射了。尼尔鼻子一酸，眼泪扑了出来，整张脸埋在了P的胸口上，一副羞得委屈的样子；他的后穴痉挛了几下，令P也射出几股浓精。P嘴里念叨了句脏话，把鸡巴抽了出来，抹了尼尔一嘴精液。尼尔条件反射般地舔了一圈嘴唇，紧接着嘴巴向上一够，含住P的鸡巴，抽泣着将其舔了个干净。

P比平时早醒了半个小时。他在梦里就感到有什么东西在一直拍自己的腿，睁眼一看，原来是尼尔在踢被子。P把尼尔踢掉的被子盖回到他身上，看到对方蜷在胸前的手和心口一小片红斑。他下地，煮咖啡，在尼尔的杯子里多放了两块方糖，把奶盒里最后一点儿奶全部倒了进去。他去洗澡。从淋浴间出来，披着毯子的尼尔向他递来一条毛巾，也递上一个有点黏糊糊的吻。

P过了午夜才回来。他左手提一个塑料袋，右手提一个文件袋，扫了眼房间。灯熄了一半，电视亮着，尼尔躺在床上装睡。他的表演痕迹很重——嘴巴闭得太紧，手里夹着根抽了半截的烟。P放下文件袋，来到床边，把塑料袋悬在尼尔的鼻尖上晃了晃，见尼尔没反应，他便伸手去取那截烟，不料自己的手却被捉住了，一串孩童得逞的笑声从床头响起。尼尔捋了捋头发，拍了拍P的手背。“那么，一切都很顺利？”

P将手抽了出来，夺过尼尔欲送回嘴中的烟，掐灭。“汤刚喝了一半，五个人就走了过来，其中一个把凯瑟琳·巴顿带走了，剩下几个邀请我参观了后厨，还要揍我。”

“一听就是那人的风格。你和凯瑟琳·巴顿谈得怎么样？”

“还可以，她和萨特的关系比我们想得还要糟。我想她应该很快就会联系我了。”

“她看起来怎么样？”

“谁？”

“凯特。”

“神经有点紧绷吧。怎么了？”

尼尔的注意力已经被塑料袋吸引过去了。他打开袋子，鼻子探进去嗅了嗅，温情脉脉地看着P。“你真好，”尼尔说着从里面拿出大大小小几个餐盒。

P把外套放入衣柜。“我可不记得邀请了你。”

“哦得了吧，” 尼尔打开一碗红菜汤，舔了舔碗盖，“那你还拿了两副餐具？”

他们喝了红菜汤，吃了半温不冷的炖菜和烤鸭胸，中途开了两瓶收费的伏特加，尼尔喝了一瓶半，P一滴没沾，分了块羊排，热了碗通心粉，放进去几大勺番茄酱（尼尔的主意），最后以烤布蕾、香蕉开心果派和咖啡收尾。

“现在几点钟了？”餐毕，尼尔半卧在沙发上，垂着眼皮看P。

“见鬼，已经三点四十了。”

“我有个主意。”

“你又有个主意。”

“现在距离咱们起床还有不到一个半小时，我看也别睡觉了，干点别的事打发时间吧。”

“比如？”

尼尔扯开衣领，脖子向后一仰，摆出一个自认为充满性诱惑力的姿势。

P原本还想说些什么，但话到嘴边给噎了回去，因为尼尔一口含住了他整个阴茎。尼尔灵巧地舔着P的鸡巴，时不时带过马眼；唾液混着前液，不断从他的嘴角流出，看起来狼狈不堪。

“你晚饭没吃饱？”话一出口P就后悔了。尼尔拧了下他的大腿根，随即喉咙就被对方的鸡巴整个地堵上了，这让他喘不上气，不得不把那东西吐出来。他刚吸进一口气就被拦腰抱起，丢到了床上。

“对一个身上都是旧伤的人温柔一些吧。”尼尔慢条斯理地给自己扩张，后穴对着P吐出红嫩的肠肉。

“抱歉，公主，” P插了进去， “可你看起来不像是那种娇弱的类型。” 

他猝然一挺，顶在了尼尔的前列腺上，使对方眼睛和阴茎一起流水。不错，P心想，我要的正是这个。他握住尼尔的阴茎，指甲轻轻地来回磨马眼，同时又快又深地干他。尼尔泪水簌簌，嘴巴呼着热气，唇上挂着P的体液，头一个劲儿地向后拱，头发凌乱松散。P让手指缠在尼尔的发丝中，不轻不重地拉扯着它们。尼尔又痛又爽，手慌脚乱，只能把P抱得更紧，任由呻吟夺口而出。

一起吃了几顿这样的饭后，他和尼尔的交往就越发下流起来。饱暖思淫欲，然而近来即使在无法保证温饱的情况下，P的下身也时常会对着尼尔热起来。尼尔手里会举一个微波炉烹制的苹果派或是一小包前天晚上的冷薯条，P会看着他有条不紊地将这些食物放入嘴里，然后再看着自己有条不紊地将阴茎也一同放进去。有时尼尔会穿着浴袍在床上抽烟，而P会赶在烟灰掉到床上之前解开他的浴袍，让手指代替香烟进出他滚烫的嘴。直到有一天，当尼尔的上半身忙于分析一篇资料，下半身忙于承受P的抚弄时，P才悲观地意识到，食物再也不是单纯的食物，工作不是单纯的工作，性交不是单纯的性交；很多事物失去了它们的纯粹与美好，变得含混。P痛失了过简单生活，做简单的人的权利，而这一切的罪魁祸首，只会顶着一头永远吹不干的头发，披一条香喷喷的毯子，在电视机前一边吃水果麦片一边工作。

“一个忠告：尽量避开Belmond Hotel Caruso的餐厅，那里的火腿常年不新鲜，而且，怎么说，那地方让人不交好运。”

“是吗？”

“是啊，我上次从那里一出来，就被抢了钱包，还挨了揍。”

“肯定是因为你太迷人了。”

“随你怎么说，”尼尔挥舞了下勺子，“小心一点总是没错。”

在伦敦的树威未果让俄国人直入主题。P一坐稳，萨特就开始滔滔不绝地威胁他的下体。P看着桌子中央那盘颜色暗淡的火腿，略感疲惫，为什么他们都要把吃饭变成奇怪的下体游戏？他心脏下沉，压迫到胃，没有食欲，本想耗到吃完头盘再提剧院的事，但现在只想尽快收工，回去吃压缩饼干。

尼尔的预言在第二天晚上成了真。当P肩膀一高一低地出现在尼尔房外时，后者好像已经等候多时。“说过不能去那家餐厅的。”

“也不是完全没交好运。” P踉跄着进了屋。当玄关的灯擦过他的头脸时，尼尔才看到他的嘴。他面色一沉，叫P到沙发上去，自己去找急救箱。

尼尔让P把左脸放在靠枕上，将灯对准了他扣着干血的右脸。如果不凑近看的话，你甚至都不会发现P的脸哪里不对劲。目前他的右嘴角要比左嘴角长出一段，肿得下坠。

“一个好消息，一个坏消息。” 尼尔用镊子挑去一片片干血。

“好消息？”

“我带了足分量的麻药和止痛药。”

“坏消息？”

“急救箱里没有针和线。不过，酒店未卜先知。” 尼尔拿起针线盒。

“什——”

“别说话！除非你想把它扯得更大。”

尼尔给P消了毒，打了麻药，开始用酒店提供的棉线缝嘴角。

“这门手艺，是我多年前学会的。”尼尔自言自语，似乎是为了安抚P，也似乎是为了让自己的手不要抖得太厉害。“想想看，他真是把一切都想好了。我以后要是不干这行了，还能干个兽医什么的。没错，他教会了我很多，” 他将最后一针提上来，拉紧线，打上死扣。“从最基础的给枪上子弹，到伪造身份，获取情报，当然还包括如何处理伤口。最重要的是，”尼尔瞟了眼P，“怎么吸鸡巴。”P躲开了他的目光，咳嗽了两声。

尼尔去厕所洗手。问句被门板和流动的水挡在外面。

“什么？”

“没有，”P艰难地说，他的口型滑稽，“我说你当不了兽医。”

深夜，P的嘴角在纱布下突突地跳。他起身开灯，尼尔在他身旁和衣而卧。床头柜上有两粒止痛药和一杯插了吸管的牛奶。他用牛奶将药送下，躺回床上，等待药物起效。他用胳膊肘碰了碰尼尔，尼尔睡得浅，一碰就醒，喃喃道：“怎么了？”

“一个问题。”

“放心，不会有疤。”

“不，” P盯着天花板，“那个人——”

“已经是过去式了。” 尼尔翻了个身，背对P。“怎么，嫉妒了？”

P在尼尔的腰上掐了一下，后者的脸别过来，但身体还冲着另一边。他的眼球湿漉漉的，在黑暗中发出玻璃的光泽。别以为你是个伤员，我就对付不了你。行行好，把嘴闭上吧，他这么说，用力蹬了一脚P的迎面骨，头扭了回去。P好奇又恼火，加之嘴角胀痛，怪念头沸水一样在脑子里翻滚开。他怎么就突然生气了？原来他会生气。那个人到底做了什么对不起尼尔的事，让他这么生气？可他又为什么主动提起那人？难道怨恨之余还怀有几分留恋？什么样的人能够搅起这样变态的情感？他尝试在黑暗中描绘那个人的形象：一身古巴雪茄气味的手工西装，说话高深莫测，拿腔拿调，派头非凡，内心阴暗猥琐，引诱漂亮温顺的年轻人，给对方留下一身性瘾和情伤后翩然离去。P肯定了一下自己的分析，对自己的洞见颇为得意。有那么一刻，他为尼尔的遭遇感到不平，下一刻，止痛药起了效，他睡了过去。

前往塔林的早晨，P看到右臂被圈在两条皱巴巴的袖子里。他本意是要在尼尔醒来前吻他一下，可一片纱布隔开了他的嘴唇和尼尔的头发，他这才想起嘴角还绷着线，还有个口子。尼尔正好在这时醒来。他眨了眨眼睛，像是被烫着了，抽出手臂，若无其事地收拾了行李。飞机上，他们不说话。退房前尼尔给P换了药，也许他特意剪了一块过大的纱布，也许为的就是让P无法说话。这样做是多余的。P当下的嘴角本身就限制他讲话。但是P从来没像现在这样渴望说话，将嘴巴张到极限，痛快地和尼尔吵一架，或者打一架，因为尼尔用讨论飞机餐点的口气说，请忘掉我昨晚的那些话，而P都已经准备去怜惜尼尔了，这句话则让他想把尼尔按在墙上，好好打一打。如果你还没有注意到，P的想象力总是在不恰当的时刻勃发，所以他现在也是这个样子，胡乱猜想尼尔和“那个人”之间神秘的勾当。不错，工作搭档不应该去刺探彼此的私生活，可如果是对方主动打开手臂，用他的所有恳求你深入他，就无所谓刺探。所以，全是尼尔的错，所以，让他的隐私见鬼去吧。

那会是什么样的勾当？他们是什么样的关系，有着什么的历史？尼尔和他一起吃饭吗？他们之间有多少顿饭？尼尔与他性交。尼尔用嘴与他性交，就像尼尔用嘴与我性交一样。尼尔的舌头在与他性交的时候，可能还没有现在灵活，因为那时他缺乏经验和技巧，技巧是那个人教的。他也教给尼尔其他的技巧，尼尔正在用所有他教的技巧与我工作、生活。那个人让我这样工作，这样生活，他为我创造了目前的工作和生活，他给了我这样的尼尔，这样的性交。P就这样找到了他与那人之间的潜在联系。可这有什么不能坦白的呢？他为什么主动讲起那人，而后又对其缄口不提？这里面到底有什么不能说的事情？是不是只对我不可说？到底要瞒我什么？P的嘴角又疼起来。尼尔在他对面打盹儿，看着比平时小很多，也累很多。全是尼尔的错。

全是尼尔的错，因此在酒店套房里他把尼尔按在了床上。在飞机上他没有吃饭也没有吃止痛药，现在很暴躁。你到底在隐瞒什么？你究竟是谁？你来干什么？你到底在隐瞒什么？来来回回也就是这几句话。尼尔呼吸困难，不过很放松。他们都很累了，到塔林后精力就没那么充沛了，大概是打不起来。看到尼尔的表现，P先是生气，后来发觉被冷待，心中发涩，又感到有些尴尬。单方面的“审问”很难进行下去，问了几轮后，P的声音就没那么响了，手松了下来。手心被尼尔亲了一下，马上就发热，汗淋淋。

尼尔让P的手浮在自己的嘴上，向手心低声重复着，现在只有你，我来帮助你，只是你而已，全都是你。全都是你。P的手扣着这只蝴蝶，它翅膀开合时要把手心烫穿。手按下去，尼尔又亲吻起来。水珠从中心一点点扩张至指根，P让四根手指全都进入那张嘴，让它们湿透。他把这四根精湿的手指插入尼尔的后穴。尼尔的嗓子里升起哭泣的前奏，可钻出嘴时破开了，气泡一样破开，破成一片快乐的、无耻的呻吟。他就任P摆布他，任P在他身体里出出进进，扯他的头发，毁坏他的衣服和面容，任凭膝盖和臂肘在床单上碾开水洼般的褶皱。这样也是可以的，一切是这个样子也是可以的。一种半享受，半屈从的神色在他的双眼中沉浮。P放慢了动作，他躺在尼尔旁边，尼尔于是就去吻他，吻这个额头，这张嘴，这对耳朵，这双眼睛，一切一切，所有事情的源头，所有事都是因这而起，因这而落。可是还能怎么办呢？所以，就这样吧！就让这些时间稀释在小而精巧的点心、速冻晚餐、便宜烟酒和肉体纠缠里吧！就这样也行。

射过精，事情告一段落。P理了理尼尔孩子式的头发，示好地挠了挠他的手心。尼尔攥住他的手指，闭上眼睛，看着是睡了。然后，装睡的人说：“要知道，这一切全是你的错。”

· end ·


End file.
